heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Four: Wedding Special Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Pacheco | CoverArtist2 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = (Invisible) Girls Gone Wild | Writer1_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler1_1 = Laura Braga | Inker1_1 = Laura Braga | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Rikki * Argo * Delia * Liosk * ** ** * Liosk's wife Antagonists: * Moloids * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Antone * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ***** ****** ***** ***** ** ** ** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * Twitter Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Father Figure | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Mark Buckingham | Inker2_1 = Mark Farmer | Colourist2_1 = Matt Yackey | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * ** Unnamed warden ** Numerous unnamed guards * Raft prisoners ** Pulverizer ** Numerous unnamed others * Pulverizer's mother * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Puppet Master's Lament | Writer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist3_1 = Megan Wilson | Letterer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ** Items: * * * | Solicit = Come and celebrate the impending nuptials of the Thing and Alicia Masters with a Ladies Night Out as only the First Family of Comics can do it! Guest-starring She-Hulk, Medusa, Crystal and more, it’s the bachelorette party Alicia never expected—and one whose ribaldry will be interrupted by the arrival of a Surprise Super Villain! (And no, we don’t mean Johnny Storm!) Meanwhile, the Thing has an unexpected meeting with his future father-in-law, the Puppet Master! Plus, Hembeck! The Fantastic Four family tree! And more! R.S.V.P. at your local comics retailer this December, and don’t forget to kiss the bride! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}